Ella Conlon
by LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: Janella Elizabeth Conlon is the princess of Brooklyn, and the world to her brother, Spot Conlon, who happens to be the King of Brooklyn. Ella's life has been under high protection by her brother and best friend Skippy, but what happens when the newsies from across the river find out about her. Adventures with her new friends might just be the end, or are they just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Janella's POV

"Ella!" Spot yelled. I climbed up on the pile of crates that been accumulating on the dock for the last couple of weeks.

"Whatcha need bro," I said sitting beside him on top of the pile.

"I need you to stay out of trouble," He laughed while tapping the top of my head with his signature staff that he found somewhere over the years.

I grabbed his stick out of his hand and scurried down the pile. "Speak for yourself," I laughed.

"Stay with Skippy and out of trouble," He yelled at me as I skipped down the dock still with his staff.

"Skippy!" I yelled, running at best friend. I jumped on his back.

"Ella! Let me guess am I supposed to keep you out of trouble today," Skippy asked sitting me down, then sitting on the side of the dock dangling his feet over the water.

"How did you get so good at this game," I said sitting down beside him.

"You hear, that?" Skippy said looking down the dock.

"Ya," I said hearing voices that did not have a Brooklyn accent to them. Skippy hopped up from his spot and pulled my up from mine

"I have to get you back to your brother," He murmured while putting Spots staff in my hand and grabbing the other, rushing me down the dock to where my brother was.

"Spot!" Skippy yelled while hurrying me up the pile, "There are some non-Brooklyn newsies coming down the dock." Spot took the staff from my hands. Skippy ran up the pile and stood in front of me blocking me from the view of the unknown newsies.


	2. Chapter 2

Janella's POV

"Jackie, what brings you to my dock," my brother asked one of the Manhattan newsies.

"We're striking against Pulitzer and wanted to know if the Brooklyn newsies would be striking as well," one of the newsies responded from the bottom of the pile of crates. My back was pressed against Skippy's hiding me from their view.

"Why in your right mind do you think we would join your 'strike'," Spot fumes while placing air quotes around the strike. I silently laughed at him.

"Spot think about it. Did your prices go up today as well?" mystery newsies asks again.

"Sure did. But are we going on some crazy rampage that is just going to get us all to the refuge by the end off it? No!" Spot yells while pointing his staff/cane thing down the pile in a direction which is obscured from my view thanks to Skippy.

"That's the thing what's stopping them from raising the prices again." Boy! Was this boy beginning to sound desperate.

"You go and handle your problem on your side of the river. And I'll handle ours on this side," Spot said.

"If you change your mind on joining the strike. You know where to find us," he said leaving. I heard the sound of footsteps retreating down the dock.

"Is he gone?" I asked still standing behind Skippy.

"Yep, you're good to come out," Skippy said finally moving. I ran up the pile to where my brother was standing.

"Hey, Spot," I asked dragging out the 'hey.'

"What Ella?" He answered sticking his staff back in the loop of his pants.

"You got anything I can do?" I was bored out of my mind at that moment. I had already sold all of my papers that morning.

"You know what. I do have something for you to do," he explains motioning for Skippy to come to the top of the pile as well, "after dark I want you two to go and watch the 'hattan newsies and see how their whole strike is working out for them." I grabbed Skipp's hand pulling him down the pile of crates.

"Do you hear that we get to go on an adventure," I said playfully punching him on the arm.

He looked at me laughing a bit, "Believe me, Ella. Every day with you is an adventure."


	3. Chapter 3

Janella's POV

"Skippy why do you walk so slow," I asked getting annoyed with how slow my best friend was walking.

"Why do you walk so fast," he asked.

"Because life has big plans and you can't just sit around and wait for them," I answered doing a cartwheel down the sidewalk.

"Yep. There it is folks my throughs a have been confirmed. Janella Elizabeth Conlon has gone completely nuts," Skippy laughed running to catch up with me.

"Didn't know you had any thoughts to be confirmed, in that pea sized brain of yours," I responded.

He crossed his arms and pouted while think of a smart comeback, "Well this 'pea sized' brain has kept the both of us out of a lot of trouble, not just with Snyder but also, your highly overprotective brother."

"Ain't that the truth," I laughed as we neared the fire escape. I climbed up the structure that I'm pretty sure was not up to code. I popped out on top of one of the building as Skippy was still climbing. "Ain't it beautiful," I asked once he reached the top.

"What?" He asked.

"Just the whole city that we live in. I mean like come on there is something new every day," I exclaimed standing near the edge of the building overlooking the cities.

"Come on Ella. We got some newsies to spy on," Skipp said putting a hand on my shoulder and pulling me away from the edge. We made our way to the other side of the building where we could see the building that the Manhattan newsies lived in. I laid listening to the random yells that came out of the building. This wasn't the first time that Skipp and I have done this.

I watched all the lights in the building get turned off. I stood up from my position, to find that Skippy had fallen asleep beside me. Slowly I picked up a board that was on the roof and made a bridge from our roof to theirs. I made my way over to the fire escape of their building. Slowly I descended down it until I found a window which showed me a room full of sleeping teenage boys.

I pulled the window open to reveal a very unpleasant smell. Oh god, it was terrible. I slipped into the building and slowly walked around the room avoid the sleeping newsies. I must have bumped one of them because he rolled over to reveal a cigar hanging out of his mouth. I slowly removed it from his mouth and set it beside his pillow. "Don't want to start any fires in here," I mumbled to myself as one of the lights in the room flicked on.

I turned around slowly to see a boy about Spot's age staring at me. "Jack, turn the light off," one of the boys complained. Jack… where had I heard that name today? Jack, was the name Spot addressed the Manhattan newsies by earlier. He was still standing in the doorway staring at me.

"Jack for the great love of horse racing turn off the light," yelled one of the boys, "Jack, why is there a girl in here?" I turned around to find that most of the newsies were now sitting up and looking at me.

"Race, I wish I knew why there was a girl in here." Well this will be fun to explain to Spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Janella's POV

Crap I thought to myself, spinning slowly around in a circle. "Hi," I said waving. Spot never let me really leave the dock unless I was with him or Skipp, so this was a new experience.

"Hi," Jack said leaning up against the door frame, "You got a name?"

"My friends call me Jane," I said knowing that they would not know that name because to all the Brooklyn newsies I was Ella or Janella.

"Are you a newsie?" The boy with cigar asked.

"A what?" I asked playing stupid.

"Newsie, a person that sells newspapers," he said standing up and walking towards me.

"Pretty sure I ain't," I stated while placing my hands on my hips.

"You're dressed like one," Jack said motioning to my outfit. Curse Spot and terrible choice of clothing for me. And of course today out of all days I had chosen to wear my red shirt. That happened to be the main color of Brooklyn. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yep, you're a newsies," he decided.

"Now if you don't mind I got to be going," I said walking slowly backward toward the still open window.

"Please stay, we never get any visitors?" A boy with a crutch pleaded.

"Probably, not when you're planning a strike," I said climbing out the window. I pushed the window back down closing it on their dumbfounded faces. I climbed up the fire escape and crossed back onto the other roof.

"Skipp," I said shaking my best friend waking him up.

"What Ells," he mumbled rolling over.

"Let's head home," I said walking over to the fire escape. I turned around to find Skippy half asleep walking to catch up. "Skipp the quicker we get back to Brooklyn the quicker you can go to sleep," I laughed climbing down the side of the building.

As we reached the street I did about five cartwheels on the sidewalk, "You have too much energy for your own good," Skippy mumbled.

"Better than not enough," I laughed. I jumped on his back, placing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my legs. Shortly after I fell asleep on his back as he carried me back to Brooklyn.


	5. Chapter 5

Janella's POV

"Ella Elizabeth, wake up," Spot said shaking me.

"Go away," I mumbled rolling back over.

"Guess I'm doing this the hard way," he grumbled. Next thing I know I was thrown over my brother's shoulder. I put my elbows on his back propping myself up to see the rest of the sleeping Brooklyn newsies.

"Spot you can put me down now," I mentioned. My brother set me down at one of the tables. "I'm going to get dressed"

After getting dressed, I ran into the lounge to find most of the newsies spread out over the room. Loops was sitting beside Skippy on the couch. I sat in between them as my brother came into the room.

"We are going on an adventure," Spot proclaimed. I slowly raised my hand. "Yes, Ella you're coming with," he answered already knowing the question I was going to ask.

"Yay!" I yelled. This was the first time I ever got to go and an adventure with the boys, except the ones where Skippy and I were put on night watch.

I walked down the road with Spot on one side and Skipp on the other. "Where are we going?" I asked my brother.

"We are going to check on Jackie-boy and his legion of idiots," Spot said point his staff to the sky.

"Who's Jackie?" I asked.

"Jack Kelly is the leader of the Manhattan newsies. He's kinda like me, but I'm better," he said triumphantly as if he should be given a trophy or some lump sum of money. Jack was the newsie I meet last night, oh god.

"Have I ever meet Jack," I questioned.

"Jackie was the one who came to the dock yesterday," Spot answered. Yep, this was going to be bad.


	6. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Janella's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked behind my brother as he pushed open the doors to a large theater as if he owned the place. When he did this the whole room went quiet. Our whole group followed Spot up on to the stage. Loops was on one side of me while Skippy was on the other. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Spot I see you showed up," Jack said walking towards our group. "If you don't mind the leaders are meeting in the backroom in a few minutes." He left us alone to return to his rowdy group of newsies. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ella, stay in the view of either myself or Skip," Spot said before heading off to meet up with Jack. Our group dispersed around the theater. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jane!" I heard someone call. I turned around to see the newsie from the other day, he was the one with a cigar hanging out of his mouth. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Janella, actually but you can call me Ella," I said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mines Race," he said, "What brings you to the rally?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My group of newsies," I said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you want to sit down somewhere and talk," he asked politely. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why not," I answered. I followed him to a window that was behind the stage. We climbed up onto the roof. I laughed Ashe laid down on his back, I laid myself down beside him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Will you tell me about yourself?" He asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've been a newsie as long as I can remember and my brother as always been my go to person for everything," I said looking at the clouds over our heads. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Nice, the rest of the 'hattan newsies are my brothers," Race said laughing. We stayed up on that roof for a long time just looking at the sky and talking. I eventually lost track of what time it was but I could tell it was going to be dark so because the sun has just about set. /span/p 


	7. Chapter 7

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spot's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I followed Jackie out of the back room, and onto the front stage, all of the newsies had sat around tables that were scattered on the floor. I looked at wound the room for Ella but could not find her. My eyes connected with Skip who was sitting with Loop. Skipp stood up and walked to the stage and stood beside me. "Have you seen Ella?" I asked him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Last time I saw her was when we came in the building this morning," he said nervously. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jack walked over to us, "Have either of you seen Race. He usually has a cigar in his mouth."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait how long has he been missing," I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hang on let me get Crutchie he will know," Jack said running off the stage. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You thinking what I'm thinking?" Skippy asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you're thinking that Ella is with that Race kid. Then yes," I answered. Jack came bounding up the stage with a kid with a crutch chasing after him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The last time I saw Race he was with Jane," he said while repositioning himself into a more comfortable position. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jane?" I asked. "Who is Jane?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jane is this girl that climbed through the window of the home the other night," Jack said, "when I came to the room where we all sleep she was standing in the middle of the room."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What night was this?" Skippy asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It was last night," Crutchie answered. I slowly looked over at Skipp to see him to be deeply thinking which is a new thing for him. /span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Janella's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I laughed as Race told me another stupid joke that somehow made me laugh. "Janella Elizabeth!" I heard my brother yell from inside the theater causing me to sit up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who is Spot yelling at?" Race asked sitting up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know Spot?" I questioned./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Spot is the king of Brooklyn. That boy is like a boulder with no weaknesses," Race said standing up and offering a hand to help me stand up. As he pulled me off the ground, I thought if only they knew my brother had a weakness and it was me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I climbed my way down the fire escapes and through the window. Race followed me shutting the window behind us. "What Spot!" I yelled at my brother stepping out onto the stage and causing all of the newsies to divert their attention to us./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Janella Elizabeth Conlon! Where have you been, you have no idea how worried it makes me when you disappear like that without telling Skipp or me," Spot said while first cupping my face in his hands and then embracing me in a hug./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Janella Elizabeth Conlon?" Jack said walking toward us, "Spot who is this girl?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're explaining this one," I laughed while taking the cane from my brother's belt loop./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're not going to stop her from taking your cane?" a newsie with a crutch asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She's my sister she does whatever she wants as long as she is not putting herself in danger," Spot said as if it was nothing new./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait! You have a sister?" Jack asked. "Turns out Spot does have a weakness after all."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not a weakness," I said walking straight up to Jack, "if I'm a weakness then explain how I broke into the Manhattan newsies house and found all of your newsies asleep."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ella, calm down," Skippy said outing his arm across my shoulders pulling me to his chest./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If this is you sister then who is this," Jack said motioning to Skipp, "your twin brother. What other secrets are you hiding from us Conlon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""This is the reason I was kept a secret wasn't it," I said getting myself out of Skipp's hold and stepping back from my brother and the rest of the newsies. "I was kept a secret to keep your happy little reputation! Spot some days I swear you're dumber than Loops and believe me that takes a lot but this time you've done it! I'm going home for the night!" I stormed out of the theater and headed back in the direction of the bridge./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I was about half way home when a pair of two men appeared at the end of the block I was heading up. They were heading down it. Once they were past me their footsteps stopped. Not knowing what happened to them I turned around only to get hit in the face by a flying fist./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh God!" I yelling falling back onto the ground as the world around me started to spin./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is this the girl?" One of them asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep this is her," the other replied. This was the last thing that happened before everything faded to black./span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Janella's POV /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up on a soft bed tucked under a warm blanket. I slowly pulled back the blanket and stepped on to the warm carpet. I walked towards a window in the room and looked out to see a ton of high rise building. The door to the room opened and in the doorway was an unfamiliar man. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're awake," he said shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the side of the bed. "My name is Morris. What's your name?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't remember," I answered sitting down beside him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's ok. What do you want us to call you?" He asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't really know?" I said looking up at Morris. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you mind if I call you Eden," he asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eden, I like that," I answered smiling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eden Marie Delancey, welcome to the family," Morris said slinging an arm over my shoulder, "come, you have to meet my brother and Mr. Pulitzer." Morris pulled me off the bed and took one of my hands. He lead me down a hall that was lined with newspapers in frames. Morris pushed open a pair of doors to reveal a man sitting behind a desk another that looked very familiar to Morris. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Joe this is Eden Marie. Eden this is Joseph Pulitzer you can call him Joe, and the gentleman in the chair is my brother Oscar," Morris said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Welcome Eden," Joe said getting out of his chair. He took me by the hand and lead me to a couch on the other side of the room. Morris sat in a chair beside his brother. "Do you remember anything?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not really the last thing I remember was waking up in the room Morris found me in," I answered honestly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you want to change clothes," he asked. I was dressed in a tan pair of pants and a red button up shirt and blue suspenders. On my feet were a pair of boots that seemed to be well worn. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I guess," I answered not really knowing if it was a good answer. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hannah!" Joe yelled. A young woman came running into the room. "Eden this is my assistant Hannah. Hannah would you mind finding something for Eden to wear that would be more appropriate for her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on Eden let's get you out of those disgusting pants," Hannah said leading me back out into the hallway. I followed her back to the room I first woke up in. "Stay in the room while I find you an outfit," she directed while walking into the rather large closet adjacent to my room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked over to the window, to see a bunch of boys running up the road, "Hannah, who are those boys?" I asked. Hannah came over to the window with a dress draped over her arm. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Those are the newsies. Morris and Oscar will tell you about them later," she explained she handed me the dress, "here put this on then I will help you with your hair."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I took the dress from her and went into the conjoining bathroom. It took of my current clothes setting them on the counter. I slipped the dress over my head. "Hannah!" I called. She slowly pushed open the door, "could you tie the bow?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She walked behind me and tied the ribbons into a bow. I sat on a chair in the bathroom as she braided my hair in two long braids. As I stood and looked at myself in the mirror she brought me a new pair of boots that we black and had never seemed to be worn. I sat down in a chair after venturing out of the bathroom. I laced up the boots and tied them so they would not fall off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Walking back into the bathroom to look in the mirror. This wasn't me, I didn't wear dresses or have my hair done fancy, the real me was the girl in the pants, button down, and suspenders, but only if I knew why./span /p 


	10. Chapter 10

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Janella/Eden's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My brothers were taking me to work with them today, "Eden, keep up," Oscar hollered at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Coming!" I yelled running to keep up with them in the awful dress that Hannah had picked for me. Before I went to bed last night I had a shower and Hannah showed me how to properly clean my face. She was also the person who woke me up this morning. The dress was a burgundy color and came just below my knee. Hannah also braided my hair into two braids. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I followed Morris and Oscar down the street. "I wonder if the newsies are still on strike?" Oscar ask. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are the newsies?" I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The newsies are orphaned children that sell newsies papers to make a living. Right now they are on strike because they think the prices of the newspapers are two high. Throughout the city, there are groups of these boys that live together. We work mostly with the Manhattan newsies but at the moment they have teamed up with the newsies from Brooklyn," Morris explained as he unlocked a gate to a fenced yard. We walked through that gate. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stay here for a minute," Oscar said before walking across the yard. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Across the yard was a metal gate with a bunch boys leaning up against it. "Did the sewers back up, nope wait. It just the Delancey brothers," A boy with a cigar yelled through the gate. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Looks like you struck out last night," Morris said unlocking the gate. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't strike out!" The boy yelled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you didn't strike out then why are you still here," Oscar laughed standing beside Morris./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's here to stop you idiots from getting your papers out," a boy dressed in a blue shirt said stepping through the group followed by a boy with a crutch and another with a red shirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You try all you want, but it ain't going to stop anything," Morris said, "Eden! Come on let's go." I ran over to them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I turned around to face the newsies as we walked away. As I looked at them all of their faces fell is to a state of surprise. "Janella?" The boy in the red shirt said still surprised. /span /p 


	11. Chapter 11

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Janella/Eden's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My brothers were taking me to work with them today, "Eden, keep up," Oscar hollered at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Coming!" I yelled running to keep up with them in the awful dress that Hannah had picked for me. Before I went to bed last night I had a shower and Hannah showed me how to properly clean my face. She was also the person who woke me up this morning. The dress was a burgundy color and came just below my knee. Hannah also braided my hair into two braids. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I followed Morris and Oscar down the street. "I wonder if the newsies are still on strike?" Oscar ask. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who are the newsies?" I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The newsies are orphaned children that sell newsies papers to make a living. Right now they are on strike because they think the prices of the newspapers are two high. Throughout the city, there are groups of these boys that live together. We work mostly with the Manhattan newsies but at the moment they have teamed up with the newsies from Brooklyn," Morris explained as he unlocked a gate to a fenced yard. We walked through that gate. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Stay here for a minute," Oscar said before walking across the yard. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Across the yard was a metal gate with a bunch boys leaning up against it. "Did the sewers back up, nope wait. It just the Delancey brothers," A boy with a cigar yelled through the gate. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Looks like you struck out last night," Morris said unlocking the gate. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I didn't strike out!" The boy yelled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If you didn't strike out then why are you still here," Oscar laughed standing beside Morris./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He's here to stop you idiots from getting your papers out," a boy dressed in a blue shirt said stepping through the group followed by a boy with a crutch and another with a red shirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You try all you want, but it ain't going to stop anything," Morris said, "Eden! Come on let's go." I ran over to them. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I turned around to face the newsies as we walked away. As I looked at them all of their faces fell is to a state of surprise. "Janella?" The boy in the red shirt said still surprised. /span/p 


	12. Chapter 12

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Janella/Eden's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sat on a pile of newspapers as Morris and Oscar watched the newsies protest. I had pulled one of my braids over my shoulder and was messing with it when there was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around on the pile to find one of the newsies he had brown hair about the same tint as mine and was wearing a red shirt. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where have you been?" He quickly asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you mean?" I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Janella Elizabeth, where have you been? Skippy and I have been looking everywhere for you," he said pulling me into a hug. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Who's Janella and who are you?" I asked sliding out of his grasp. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ella, come on don't be like this. I'm here now, let's go home to Brooklyn," the boy said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eden. My name is Eden, Eden Marie Delancey. And I don't know who you are?" I said to the boy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eden? Your name is not Eden. Your name is Janella Elizabeth Conlon. Ella, you're my sister, my little sister. You're my world, how can you not remember me," he said getting nervous. Placing his hands on my shoulders he looked me in the eyes with hope fading from his, "Ella, please it's me Spot."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eden, it's time to head home!" Oscar called. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry but I really don't know who you really are," I said walking towards my brothers and away from the young man who proclaimed his name was Spot and that he was my real brother. And that day I learned that my brothers were right when they said newsies were orphans because this one apparently had no educational skills./span /p 


	13. Chapter 13

Spot's POV

I watched her walk away with the Delancey brothers. I fell onto my knees as the rest of the newsies ran over to me.

"Spot are you ok?" Loops asked.

"She doesn't remember," I muttered while placing my head in my hands, "she doesn't remember me."

"Spot, she does remember you," Skippy said removing my hands from my face after sinking onto his knees to get to the level I was on.

"No Skipp. You don't understand. She thinks her name is Eden. Eden Marie Delancey," I yelled looking up at the circle of newsies. Loops pulled me off the ground and into a tight embrace.

"Spot. We'll get her back, don't you worry," Race said setting a hand on my shoulder. Ella was the only thing left of my life from before being a newsies.

Janella and I had set of parents. Are parents were great or so I thought. One night I walked into their room to find my father had killed our mother. After that, I woke up Janella and ran and ran we did all the way to Brooklyn where I climbed the newsies ladder in order to protect her. And me being at the top seems to be the thing that has hurt her the most.


	14. Chapter 14

Janella/Eden's POV

I sat in a chair in my room as Hannah undid the braids in my hair. "Do you know anything about my past?" I asked running my fingers through my unbraided hair.

"Eden, the day the Mr. Pulitzer called me into the office was the first day I had ever meet you. And I'm so glad because Eden you're a smart young girl and I know you will figure out your past," Hannah said before walking out of my room.

The boy that I meet earlier today seemed to know me, but I had no memory of him. Was he someone from my past. "Oh, God. Why can't I remember anything!" I yelled while getting angry. I pushed open the window and stepped out on the fire escape that was outside my window. I sat dangling my bare feet over the edge and looked down at all the people walking up and down the street.

"Eden," someone said. I looked around confused. "Look up." I looked up through the metal fire escape to see a newsie leaning over the top of the roof.

I stood up, "How do you know me."

"Eden, you need to see something," he said while starting to climb down the fire escape.

"I'm not supposed to leave," I said shyly tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Rules were made to be broken," the mysterious newsie laughed while pulling me over to the ladder. I watch him climb up and then followed him. "Eden, how much do you remember?"

"Remember what?" I asked following him across a series of roofs and planks.

"Remember your past," he said grabbing onto my shoulders, "Eden, Ella whatever your name is. You're one of us. You're a newsies." He looked into my eyes as I looked into his.

He grabbed my hand in kinda of a brotherly way and lead me to another fire escape and motioning for me to climb down. Once we were both on the ground he leads me to a building that stunk of teenage boys. "My names Skippy," he said politely while opening the door for me.

We went up a flight of stairs. "Eden, I'm going to warn you they don't know your coming. But believe me, we all want to help you regain your memory. Because the quicker you do the sooner you remember the sooner you can rejoin us."

"Are you saying that your someone from my past," I asked.

"You know the boy you meet earlier today," Skippy asked.

"You mean the one who claimed that I'm his sister," I responded.

"Well see the thing is he actually is your brother. His name is Spot and when you went missing he was heart broken. Eden, it's funny really because Eden is so close to your given name at birth, Ella. Janella Elizabeth Conlon," he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Spot's POV

I sat on the couch watching the Manhattan newsies endlessly pace the room. The door to the room opened to reveal Skippy standing in the door with one of the stupidest grins I had ever seen plastered on his face. "Skipp, are you ok?" I asked slowly getting off the couch worried.

"Manhattan and Brooklyn newsies may I present to you Ms. Eden Marie Delancey Janella Elizabeth Conlon," he said while dramatically stepping out of the doorway to reveal my sister. "Wow your name's a mouthful," he said laughing.

"Ella?" I asked slowly moving across the room.

"Hi," she whispered tucking a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. It was unusual seeing her in a dress and without a hat on.

"I brought her here to see if maybe we could help jog her memory," Skippy said triumphantly. As I neared her she slowly moved behind Skippy. "He's not going to hurt you," he whispered in her ear while moving her in front of him.

"Ella. I'm not going to hurt you," I said slowing my steps.

"I know," she said confidently as if she was Ella and not Eden.


	16. Chapter 16

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ella/Eden's POV /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This was my life. My life was with those boys. God, were they annoying but how could you not love them, I mean like come on they just had that lovable characteristic to them. I sat on my bed in my room braiding my hair and unbraiding it like Hannah had shown me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Skipp had brought me home about an hour ago and as soon as he left my life got a lot less exciting. "Eden, do you want to go adventure?" Oscar asked sticking his head in the door, "Morris is coming too. "/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I guess, why not," I answered, "but do you think I could go in not a dress?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not sure but I'll send Hannah in," he said before closing the door. In no less than a minute Hannah popped into my room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you think I could get a pair of pants and shirt like the ones I first came in, to wear tonight because Morris, Oscar and I are going on an adventure," I asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well the only no dresses I have for you are the clothes that your brothers found you in," she said before disappearing into my closet, "But you should be lucky because I just so happened to clean them and wash them." She handed me the clothes. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you, Hannah," I replied happily before disappearing into my bathroom to change. I slipped out of the annoyingly scratchy dress and into the more comfortable of the two outfits that inhabited the bathroom at that place and time. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked back out of the bathroom to find that Hannah had left, so I went in search of Morris or Oscar. "Morris! Oscar! Either one of you idiots will suffice!" I yelled running through the seemingly never ending halls of the building. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Eventually, I found Oscar and Morris waiting just inside the doors. "You ready," Morris asked while ruffling up my hair. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ready as I'll ever be," I answered running my fingers through my mop of hair trying to return it to a more natural state. We stepped out onto the ever-busy streets of Manhattan. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Do you think I will ever get my memory back?" I asked as we turned a corner. At the end of the block stood Crutchie, a newsie I had met earlier that day when I had left with Skippy. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I watched both of my brother's grin at each other and then take off running down the street in Crutchie's direction. I chased after them thinking they were just running as a joke. They were faster than me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I slowed down realizing they were as well and stood a little bit behind as Morris and Oscar circled Crutchie. "Hey, Crutch," Morris said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh hey, Morris," Crutchie responded. You could hear his voice trembling with fear from where I stood. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where're your buddies?" Oscar questioned. Before Crutchie could answer Morris swung at him from the back and clobbered to the back of his head causing him to fall over. I slowly started walking backward away from the situation in fear. Crutchie put his arms over his head for protection. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Think we can make him lose his memory like Ella?" Morris laughed before realizing that I was with them seeing all this happen and hearing it as well. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ella, quickly. Go and find your brother," Crutchie yelled while still laying on the ground. I took off running towards the building I had visited earlier that day. While running images and memories slowly started to return. Memories of Spot and my life. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I ran up the steps and into the Manhattan newsies house. "Spot! Jack! Race! Skippy!" I yelled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eden?" Spot asked getting off the couch in a hurry. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where are Jack and Race?" I asked quickly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why do you need Jack or Race," Spot asked. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where are they? It's an emergency!" I yelled. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I think they are on the roof. Now, why do you need them so badly?" I could tell Spot was getting worried. I ran to the nearest window with a fire escape. I climbed up the fire escape to find Jack and Race sitting on the edge of the roof. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Jack!" I yelled running at him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Eden?" He said inquisitively while standing up with Race following. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, Ella. But not important. Morris and Oscar attacked Crutchie!" I said quickly. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Slow down out of that I got, Ella, Oscar, Crutchie," Jack said. I took a deep breath. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We were going for a walk when Crutchie appeared on the opposite corner and next thing I know Morris and Oscar are beating him up. He yelled at me to go and get you. On the way here I got flashes of my past. But we can talk about that later, right now Crutchie needs you," I said while shoving Jack towards the fire escape. /span/p 


	17. Chapter 17

Ella's POV

I lead my brother, Skipp, Jack, and Race to the corner where I had last seen Morris and Oscar beating up Crutchie. "Ella, are you sure it happened here?" Race asked.

"Race, let's be serious I hate running and I ran all the way to the lodging house. No would I do that without a good reason, no? And yes I'm sure it happened here!" I said not believing that they would doubt me.

"Well lets split up they couldn't have gotten far," Jack said walking in one direction. Skip and Spot went another way with Race testing the other and me taking the last way.

"Crutchie!" I whisper-yelled walking down the street.

"Ella?" I heard his voice. It seemed to be coming from a darkened ally.

"Crutchie are you down here?" I asked slowly walking down the ally. As I near the end realizing it was a dead end, I found Crutchie sitting in the dirt with his leg banged up worse than it usually is. But the funny part was neither Morris nor Oscar was insight. But that didn't seem to last long as I spun around on my heels to come face to face with the two idiots who had stolen my whole existence from me.

"Ella," Morris said grumpily.

"Morris. Oscar," I replied with the same tone of my voice. The next thing I know I'm being carried upside down over one of the Delancey brothers back with both my wrists and ankles bound with rope. A handkerchief as a gag and another over my eyes blinding me from the world.


	18. Chapter 18

Spot's POV

I ran back to the corner that Ella had brought us to. But only to find Race, Skipp, and Jack with no sign of my sister.

"Which way did Ella go?" I asked.

"I think she went that way," Race said pointing down the road in a way that none of its came from.

"Let's go find her?" I exclaimed heading down the road with the rest of the newsies in tow.

"Janella!" Race yelled as we walked down the street.

Leaning over to Jack I asked, "Does he ever be quite?"

"Have you ever seen him be quite," he replied.

"No?" I answered confused on where this was going.

"Well there is your answer," Jack said as we combined down the street. We wandered the streets of Manhattan until the sun went down, and we started this search right after lunch when Ella ran into the lodge.

"Oh, Ella. Why can't you just not get lost?" I muttered to myself as we walked back to the Manhattan newsies lodge. I climbed up onto the roof of the building and looked at the stars.

"Mom. I know you're up there watching me and I'm trying my best it just Janella always seems to be getting into trouble. I don't know how to keep her out of trouble and it worries me that I don't know where she is or what is happening to her," I said sitting with my legs crossed as tears streamed down my face, "Ella, wherever you are I want you to know I love you no matter what trouble you get yourself into and I always will no matter what."


	19. Chapter 19

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ella's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I must have blacked out while I was being carried by the Delanceys because when I woke up there were three boys surrounding me attempting to get the ropes off my wrists and ankles. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good lord these things are tight," a boy with blonde curly hair said while pulling at the rope still around my ankles. They had already got the ropes off my wrists. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Would you be quiet," another boy said slapping him on top of the head, "she is still asleep and it looks like she might need it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry," he said while finally getting them untied and unwrapped from my ankles. I rolled over on the hard concrete floor away from the group of boys. I buried my face into my arms. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wake up princess," the last one said lightly shaking my arm to wake me up. I rolled over and looked up to find this one with a head of bright red hair that was in every direction. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He helped me sit up against the side of a bunk bed that was in the room. "My names Flynn. The dude with blonde curls is Knotts, and the one beside him is Pea. What is your name?" Flynn asked him and the others sat down around me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ella. Janella Elizabeth Conlon," I said with confidence. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you say, Conlon?" Knotts questioned, "As in Spot Conlon."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Spot is my brother," I answered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're kidding, right?" Pea asked nervously. I shook my head no. We sat on the floor asking each other questions until the door to the room we were in burst open as Crutchie was hustled into the room by Morris and Oscar. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, Ella I see you are finally awake and the boys got the ropes of you wrists and ankles," Oscar said trying not to laugh. I sprung up from my spot ready to pummel the idiots but before I could get far Pea had grabbed me around the waist to restrain me from murdering them. They both left the room laughing as Crutchie stumbled over the bed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Crutchie!" I yelled wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ella, thank God, you're ok," he replied relieved. "If anything happened to you your brother would personally have my head on a silver platter."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Is she serious that her brother is Spot Conlon?" Flynn asked Crutchie. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yes, Finigan, Ella's brother is the one and only Spot Conlon," Crutchie answered./span /p 


	20. Chapter 20

Ella's POV

I was lying on the floor that night looking at the gross grimly roof of the room as a sound came from the window. I got up from my spot and walked to the window to find Race barely standing on a ledge looking into our room. I slid open the window, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Better question is what are you doing here?" He asked, "Your brother is scared to death. I came here to find Crutchie but didn't expect to find you as well." Crutchie, Knotts, Pea and Flynn were all asleep on the single bunk bed in the room.

"What happened to your face," he said reaching through the window to run his hand down the side of my face that was covered in a large bruise.

"Delancey," is all I said.

"I'm going to murder the both of those fools," Race said angrily, "I'm going to go tell your brother you're ok. Now don't get yourself in any more trouble then you are already in." I watched as he shimmied his way to the side of the building and climbed down the drain spout.

Ƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒøƒø

I woke up the next morning to Oscar opening the door to our room. "Ella, come with me," he said. I slid out from under the small blanket and crawled over Knotts attempting not to wake him.

I followed him down a hallway and into an office. Behind the deck in the room was grumpy old Snyder. "Janella Elizabeth Conlon," he said sternly.

"Snyder," I responded with the same expression.

He stood up walking around the table, "I had the boys bring you here, and because, Janella you are being moved to an all girls home in Boston."

"What!" I yelled.

"Later today you will be escorted to Boston, Massachusetts where you will live in a girls home. Why this is being done is because it has been found that both you and your brother are orphaned children and that your brother cannot provide for you. Therefore you are being moved far away from all the newsies or anyone you know," He said confidently, "Think of it as a new beginning where you can restart your life."

"What if I don't want to restart my life?" I protested.

"You don't get a choice," Snyder yelled, "Sometimes things in life happen that we don't like, and that's just part of life."


End file.
